


magic, music, and madness

by Me_Meow



Series: Short Story Assemble [24]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Twins, Androids, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Angels, Apartments, Astronomy, Babysitting, Bears, Best Friends, Bonding, Books, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bullying, Burns, Bystander, Child Abandonment, Comet - Freeform, Cookies, Dancing, De-Aged, Demons, Drabble Collection, Dragon Hybrids, Dragons, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fights, Fire, Fire Dragons, Fist Fights, Flying, Foreign Language, Forests, Forming Bonds, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Getting in Trouble, Good Demons, Guardian Angels, High School, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugging, Hybrids, Invisibility, Jobs, Kinda, Kitsune, Language Barrier, Languages, Leaving Home, Living Together, Major Character Injury, Meteor, Migration, Minor Original Character(s), Money, Moon, Multiple Relationships, Muteness, Mystery Character(s), No abuse, Nosebleed, Older Brothers, One Shot, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Packs, Parents, Phoenix - Freeform, Pizza, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Parents, Protective Siblings, Punishment, Rainy Days, Reading, Saving, Scars, School, Secret Identity, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Slice of Life, Soup?, Staying Indoors, Strangers, Students, Team as Family, Temporary Abandonment, Twins, Walks In The Woods, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Wings, Younger sisters, as in their kids in this, burning food, mute character, unfair punishment, wait that's not a tag???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Magic didn’t always make things easier, but it did make life a little bit more interesting. Just drabbles and one-shots of different Vocaloids, a few UTAUS, Voiceroids, Synthesizer Vs, and CeVIOs as magic wielders and species in a magic world and day to day life. Most of them are unrelated.
Series: Short Story Assemble [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782655
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10





	1. fire hazards & rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who was ever read and liked my stories. I just recently got over 500 kudos in total of all my stories and despite that not seeming much to some, this is a big honor for me. This is kind of a celebration for me to enjoy this as a one-year anniversary getting AO3 and I hope people enjoy this mini drabble collection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a child Dragon was hard when controlling your urges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, Longya is thirteen years old and Ling is six years old. They are both part-human, part-Chinese dragon. In other stories, I will say what ages they are.

Being a Dragon was hard. You have to control your humongous wings and make sure not to spit out whatever power from your mouth by accident depending on what element your parents and ancestors had. 

When you grow older, you learn how to control yourself. But when you have a child, you gotta watch them at all times to make sure they don’t accidentally freeze the bathtub your in or set fire to the kitchen. 

Now imagine having two dragon fire-breathing kids with wings. Yeah, the image isn’t really pretty.

☆.･.･:★:･.･.☆

“Longya, what have I said about flying your sister around the living room?” Their mother’s voice scolded the male child, who was kneeling in front of her.

Longya, the older brother, tugged at his long braid, unsure on what to say. He knew the rules. But his dad wouldn’t let them outside because it was raining and Fire Dragons aren’t allowed to go near water as it would put out their flames. 

To be fair, their flames would reignite immediately after drying up, but that wouldn’t be fun. And the kids were becoming restless due to spending the entire week indoors due to the rain. 

But was it really all of Longya’s fault? Sure he didn’t want the blame to go to his younger sister, but their mother made it feel as if it were all his fault.

Opening his mouth to speak, the Dragon child was quickly interrupted by his mother asking, “What if Ling accidentally set the room on fire?”

He shut his mouth and held back a sigh incase that infuriated his mother even more. A well known fact in the family about Ling was that when she was excited or angry, she had a tendency to spout fire from her mouth. 

His mother rubbed her temple and sighed. “Go to your room until dinner is ready.”

Nodding, he quickly rushed upstairs towards his room, slightly glad that he wasn’t getting a harsher punishment. He flopped on top of the comforter, wings stretched out wide. Sniffing angrily, Longya got up to grab a book he was half finished and started reading. At least dinner was only an hour from now.

☆.･.･:★:･.･.☆

Half an hour into his punishment, Longya was so into his book that he became a bit startled when he heard a knock and the sound of his door opening right after.

For a second, the Dragon almost thought it was his parents when a small voice called, “Big brother?”

No matter who Longya was angry at, he never could show his anger towards his younger sister. “Yeah?”

Closing the door behind her, the red Dragon child shyly walked towards her brother’s bed. “Sorry that momma got angry at you. So I got you a cookie.” Ling held up two chocolate cookies in her hand and Longya felt his resentment against her vanish.

“Thanks.” He grinned, quickly placing a marker between his current pages and pushed the book aside, patting the empty space on his bed.

With a small giggle, Ling hopped on and handed her brother a cookie. The pair shared mischievous smiles before munching happily on the sweet treat.


	2. if we have each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only the two of them now, but everything was alright if they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon and Kanon are twin eighteen-year old's and are phoenix hybrids, so they can turn into ashes and be reborn. If it wasn't clear in this story, they're orphans and they're parents died when they were very young. Kanon's mentioned job is that she works as a waitress in a café that will be showed in later chapters.

Anon felt her mouth curve into a small smile of accomplishment as she heard more people stop walking and watched her. Still, she had to concentrate until the final step. Ignoring the many pairs of eyes watching her, Anon continued to dance and swirl around in time with the music with ease. Practice has paid off today.

The song was nearly at ending so the girl ignored the murmurs of awe. Finally, the end note was sung and the crowd broke into applause and cheers as Anon gave a small curtsey after she posed the final step. 

Looking up again, the crowd was slowly dispersing. As soon as the people were gone, Anon quickly checked the hat and grinned at the amount of money. This should last them for a week, if not a bit more. 

Stuffing the money into her purse, the redheaded girl dashed off into the crowd, weaving her way until she reached her apartment building. Waving as she passed by the reception desk, 

Anon waited impatiently as she stood in the elevator until it stopped at the fifth floor. She zipped out as soon as the doors parted open and quickly unlocked the door to apartment room 10.

“Sis? I’m back!” The younger twin calls as she enters the kitchen to see her older twin stirring at a big metal pot, who turns around and immediately brightens up at the sight of her sister.

“Anon? Hey.” Kanon’s words were muffled as she spoke into her sister’s hair, pressing a quick kiss to the side of Anon’s head.

“How was work?” Anon asked as they pulled away from one another.

The older twin shrugged. “It was alright. But!” She quickly hurried to her purse and pulled out her wallet, holding it up excitedly. Kanon looked up at Anon, sharing excited grins. “I got extra today, so it wasn’t all bad.”

“That’s great!” Anon squealed as she held Kanon’s hands, squeezing them tight before letting them go. “Oh! And look at what I got!” She pulled out the money from her purse and the two squealed simultaneously.

“This is great!” Kanon laughed, pulling her sister into yet another hug. “All together, this should add up to…” She quickly counted up before looking up at Anon with a shocked face that broke into a smile. “This should last us at least two weeks!”

“Yes!” The taller girl pumped an energetic fist into the air, Kanon quickly following her sister’s lead. The two were so overly ecstatic that they didn’t remember the pot until Anon stopped bouncing and cautiously asked, “Hey... do you smell something weird?”

Blinking in confusion, Kanon’s eyes widened as she suddenly turned and saw the pot bubbling angrily. “Oh no!”

She rushed forward and quickly turned one of the stove dials downwards, sighing in relief. Looking at her equally worried twin, she cautiously pulled on a rubber glove and visibly winced as steam burst from the lid as soon as she opened it. Taking a quick peep inside the pot, she quickly closed the lid.

Silently looking at Anon, Kanon asked, “You wanna order a pizza now?”

The twins were silent before bursting out into laughter as Anon shakily got her phone, attempting and failing to compose herself so she could call.

Tonight was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can kiss your family on the cheek in a familial loving way. It doesn't have to mean romantic. So don't come at me saying this is tw/ncest. That's not it.


	3. scars & burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukase’s world was suddenly burning when a stranger put out the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then... this series kinda turned a lot darker already. There's no death in this, but only major character injury. You have been warned...   
> In this chapter, Fukase is around 14-15 years old while Cul is sixteen and Arsloid is seventeen.Also, Fukase, Arsloid, and Cul are all siblings here and they are all Dragon Hybrids, like Longya and Ling. Now Dragons can also be burned, so they aren’t immune to fire, not really. I just haven't decided what type of dragon yet, lol.

The events happened much too quickly for Fukase to process it all at once. All he remembered was him walking home from another day at school when he heard someone shout, “Eat this f*ck ass!” before something hit his body. 

Then suddenly everything was hot, much too hot. It was spreading over his body and Fukase wasn’t sure what it was or how to stop the burning pain. He was in too much pain to think rationally. He was screaming in pure agony when a girl and a boy were rushing towards him.

He fell down suddenly, his head hitting the hard concrete and then the world blacked out.

☆.･.･:★:･.･.☆

The world was dark. The world was silent.

And then a high pitched sound from a machine beeping periodically was what made Fukase flutter open his eyes into the sudden brightness from above. Or rather, one eye. 

Fukase winced at the pain of attempting to open his left eye, so he forced himself to look at his surroundings with only his right. Noticing he was lying in a bed, he shifted uncomfortably as he tried to sit up before realizing his dragon wings were in the way. 

As he sat up properly, he quietly took in the scenery around him. The room was white and it smelled gross to which he grimaced. It was also unfamiliar and empty. Looking down at himself, he realized he was in a bed.

Where was he? Was this a hospital room? Why was he here?

“I’m sorry.” A soft voice murmured from the left side of his bed. 

Turning his head and wincing at the pain, Fukase saw a girl with long blonde hair, so blonde it was almost white. The ends of her hair were coloured in a pastel rainbow. Her face was turned away from him. She almost appeared guilty. “I couldn’t save you in time.”

‘Who was she?’ Fukase thought. Outloud, he cringed at the croaky soreness his throat was in as he asked, “What happened? Where am I?”

“You were set on fire.” The girl replied solemnly. “My… brother and I happened to be near and we saved you from dying. Or at least we tried to.” She moved her head to face him, her eyes were as gold as pirate’s treasure. She handed him a glass of water. “You're in the burn unit of the hospital. Here, the doctors said for you to drink this when you woke up.”

He took the glass graciously with his right arm and winced a little as the liquid went down his throat. The cup was half-empty (or half-full as some would argue) as he headed it back to the girl who placed it gently on a nearby table.

“What do you mean?” He coughed into his left hand before noticing something. His hand was decorated in burnt scars. Bewildered at the sight, Fukase tugged at his long sleeve and started at the constellations of scars. “Wha…” 

“Your entire left half was what took the burnt of it.” The girl said before wincing. “The oun was not intended. The doctors did their best they could, but… At least your wings weren’t burnt.” Her gaze drifted downwards towards her hands nestled neatly in her lap.

Fukase was speechless before looking at the girl again. She just rushed her life for him, a complete stranger and she must be feeling guilty for having him scared like this. The only words Fukase could muster now was “thank you.”

The girl looked at him as if she heard wrong. “Pardon? What did you say?” She leaned closer to him.

“Thank you.” He repeated, his voice growing more confident, more firm. “You risked your life for me.”

The girl’s eyes softened a bit. ”It… was nothing, really.”

“Still…” Fukase looked at her attempting to smile. It hurt a bit. “Without you, I’d be dead.”

“Anyone could have done it.” She murmured lowly.

“But it was you.” Fukase said firmly. “And don’t be so hard on yourself. Please.”

She was silent before saying, “I… I’m sorry, I have to go now. I think two people are waiting outside for you.” The girl made a beeline towards the door, her long hair swaying with each step.

“Wait!” Fukase shouted before he could stop himself, his sudden outburst startled the girl from leaving the room. She turned to look at him curiously. A little embarrassed, he asked more quietly, “What’s your name? I’m Fukase Kano.”

“I’m… I’m Mimi Usano.” The girl replied equally quietly to his own voice.

“Mimi… Okay.” With a self nod, he looked at her with a smile. “I… I hope we meet again.”

“I hope so too, Fukase.” She gave him a small smile before opening the door. 

Almost immediately two people with bright red hair burst through the open door who Fukase recognized as his siblings just as quickly.

“Fukase!” They shouted in a mix of worry and relief before rushing to either side of him and sandwiching into a tight hug. A doctor entered the room to stop them, but they were a second too late.

Surprised yet grateful, Fukase embraced his siblings despite the pain. His body wasn’t really familiar anymore but at least the warmth of his family was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know you probably know who the blonde person is, but I won't be tagging them just yet. :)  
> If it wasn’t obvious, the person who threw the thing at Fukase, they were one of his bullies which will be shown in later chapters.   
> And I know I didn't give any hints in the slightest, but... do you think you can guess who the brother is? :D
> 
> P.S. I have never really been to a hospital before so I don't know how they work, lol. Sorry for any inaccuracies!


	4. pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Packs come in all shapes and sizes. Sometimes you’re born in them, sometimes you make your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey, two works in one day! :D  
> Also, Dex and Daina are both eight years old here, at least in human age. I dunno wolf/fox ages, I didn't look that up yet. And I know kitsune's are Japanese legends, but like, it's my story, I do what I want. Again, this story is kinda sad, but it's happy in the end!

When Dex woke up that cold winter morning, he slowly came to realize two things - his pack was no longer there and he was alone in the cave.

Blinking groggily, Dex rubbed his eyes thinking it was a dream. Unfortunately for him, it wasn’t. His Alpha leader was gone as well as all his older brothers and sisters were gone. Where were they? Did they just leave him here alone?

He frowned. Hopefully they haven’t travelled too far - maybe he could catch up with them. Inhaling in the scent of the cave, the young werewolf perked up. He could smell his pack’s trail. Sniffing the air again, it smelled as if they were heading west. Happily yipping, Dex hurried out of the cave, shifting into wolf form.

It has only been a few hours of searching when Dex’s stomach growled in hunger. He frowned. How was he supposed to find food? Out of everyone in the pack, Dex never hunted for food, at least not meat. He was much too small compared to everyone else in the pack and he never seemed to be capable of killing a live prey. Instead, he feasted on berries and played with young squirrel and rabbit hybrids. 

He frowned at these thoughts. Maybe that’s why the pack left him. He was the weakest after all. And what kind of wolf didn’t enjoy meat?

Stopping in his tracks, Dex sniffed his nose in attempts to not cry. He was outcast of the pack with no one to go to. As he sniffed, his nose picked up on a different scent. It smelled sweet and delicious. Looking up, Dex shifted to human form to go find where the source was, pack forgotten.

After a while of searching, Dex’s ears perked up and he grinned. Hanging by a tree was a large beehive, bumble bees and hybrids alike buzzing noisily around. Surely these bees would be kind enough to share some honey, right?

Timidly approaching the hive, Dex stood under it. “H-hello?” Dex called out softly. “I’m kinda hungry… can I have some honey, please?”

A bumblebee hybrid looked down at Dex before buzzing to another bee and the cycle continued. The conversation was buzzing so quietly, Dex couldn’t hear nor understand. But it wasn’t necessary because soon enough, a small cluster of bumblebee hybrids fluttered down towards the werewolf with a small comb filled with honey.

Eyes lighting up, he graciously took the jar, looking up in pure joy. “Thank you bumblebees!”

The bees buzzed what sounded like a thank you before buzzing off in different directions. Plopping next to a nearby tree, Dex greedily lapped up some of the honey, enjoying the liquidy sweetness on his taste buds.

The werewolf sighed happily as he finished the comb when his ears perked up, this time in fear. Someone dangerous was nearby. 

Dropping the honeycomb on the grass, Dex stood up and quickly scanned his surroundings. “Who- who is it?” He shouted, his voice evident of fear.

Noticing a shadow slowly looming from behind him, the werewolf yelped as he narrowly managed to dodge a large claw swiping at him. Rolling to his feet, Dex’s eyes widened and his ears flattened against his head.

It was a bear hybrid. And a big one at that. The hybrid leaned down towards Dex, who whimpered fearfully.

“What are you doing in  _ my  _ territory?” They growled in a low voice, their breath reeking of fish. 

The werewolf would’ve outwardly gagged at the scent if it weren’t for the fear crawling all over his body. “Suh-sorry!” Dex gulped loudly as he slowly started to step backwards in attempts to get away. “I- I didn’t know!”

“Damn right you didn’t.” The bear took a wide step towards him. They hummed in thought. “A bit small, but just big enough to eat for lunch.”

Dex could’ve sworn he felt his heart drop and before he realized it, he was suddenly running for his life. The bear roared angrily and the canine could hear the older hybrid chasing after him.

Despite being a wolf, Dex was a pup and could run for so long, especially on an empty stomach. After running for who knows how long, the werewolf panted as he trotted to a stop. Looking back, his ears went flat as he saw the bear speeding towards him.

This was it for him. He was going to die by being eaten. Squeezing his eyes shut, Dex braced himself for his new fate… 

“Hey, pick on someone your own size!” Someone shouted angrily and both Dex and the bear hybrid looked in the direction of the mysterious voice. And then suddenly, the bear hybrid was gone in the blink of an eye.

His right ear twitched. Looking in that same direction, Dex’s eyes widened as he watched the mysterious person wrestling the hybrid bear to the ground. Despite the large size difference, the stranger seemed to be stronger than the bear.

Dex watched in amazement as the fight progressed when it suddenly occurred to him. The stranger was a fox hybrid, a kitsune specifically.

Kitsunes were rare, as they possessed powers most hybrids aren’t capable of doing. Besides shape shifting that all hybrids are granted, kitsunes are capable of entering someone’s soul and controlling them to their own biding, humans and other hybrids are the easiest targets. His parents had told him never to trust kitsunes for they were liars who would later backstab you. 

… But this one was currently saving Dex’s life. And his own pack, his own family, left him alone. That had to mean something, right?

His eyes widened and his tail wagged in excitement as he watched the stranger slam the bear hybrid into a large tree. That seemed to have done the trick for the bear hybrid stayed there motionless for a few seconds before blinking. They stayed there dazed, recollecting any memories before rolling to they’re side with a growl.

“You won this time, but next time you won’t be so lucky.” They growled, turning around walking back the way they came from albeit wobbly. 

Realizing that he was alone with the kitsune, Dex wasn’t sure on what to do as he stared at the ground. His entire body was shaking when a sudden thought occurred to him. What if the kitsune was going to eat him instead?

“Hey, you okay?” A voice as young as his own filled with concern and cautiousness interrupted the silent air. 

Curiosity overcame Dex and he looked up to see the stranger looking at him. The stranger appeared female with long, thick red hair tied up into a high ponytail. The side of their face had a bruise, but it seemed to be disappearing already. Healing magic?

His eyes widen and before he realizes it himself, Dex tackles the stranger into a hug. “Thank you!” He sobbed, hiccuping on his words. “You saved me!”

The stranger looked shocked before their eyes softened, rubbing small, comforting circles on the werewolf’s back. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.”

Dex wasn’t sure for how long he cried, but eventually he ran out of tears to cry and his eyes were puffy. He sniffed then frowned at the feeling of dried up snot that leaked from his nose. Wiping his snot with his arm, he looked up at the stranger, eyes blinking curiously. “You’re a kitsune, right?”

The stranger blinked, not expecting the sudden question. “Yeah.”

“Cool! I’ve never seen one before.” He smiles, his tail wagging happily. Perhaps this kitsune wasn’t planning on eating him after all! Maybe they could be friends. Maybe- 

“Hey, where’s your pack?” The kitsune asks suddenly, they’re brows furrowed. “What do they smell like? Maybe I can help you find them.”   
  


His right ear twitched a little as he bowed his head down. “I… I don’t have a pack anymore. Mine left me…” 

They stood there for a while, neither of them said a word. Hesitantly, the kitsune asked, “Well… you wanna stay with me? We can be a pack together.”

Dex’s ears perked up at the words and he looked up curiously. “You won’t leave me?”   
  


They nodded. “I won’t leave, I promise.”

In the back of his mind, Dex faintly remembered his mother’s words.

_ “Despite kitsune’s being tricksters, once they make a promise, they cannot back down from it.” His mother had once said as she bathed him in the cold stream water. _

“I promise too. His ears perked up, his tail wagging happily. “I’m Dex. What’s your name?”

“I’m Daina.” The kitsune, Daina, smiled down at him. “I think we’re gonna be a great pack. Now, I’m hungry. What’cha in the mood for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your probably wondering, "Hey, why aren't there any ships in the story yet?"  
> Well, to answer the question... I wanted to start with more friendship/sibling stories before getting to romance. And I only got like, four ships planned out. I'm trying to sort things out and which personal ship dynamics will work out best here.


	5. the moon rabbit & the comet child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukari Yuzuki wouldn’t consider herself lonely. That was until she met someone new to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukari is not yet 18, in fact, she's only 16-years old in this. Meanwhile, Akari is around 13-years old. And they are different species, so Yukari is a Moon Rabbit while Akari is a comet (both concepts taken from their wikis).  
> Considering this is a magic universe, I was thinking, "So like... what if meteor showers happened cause they were migrating or something?" It doesn't make sense, but then again, nothing in this AU makes sense. Cause it's mine.  
> Anyway, enough of me rambling, go read!  
> (Also, I'm doing this at school-)

Yuzuki Yukari wouldn’t consider herself lonely. 

Sure, she was the only Moon Rabbit who never spoke or interacted with Moon Rabbits her age despite her parents desperate wishes. But she hung out with the Moon Bunnies (or Moon Buns for short) who have been said to have populated the moon long before Yukari’s species was born. And yes, they couldn’t talk, at least not in the language Yukari could speak, but they were good company, nice and quiet. So Yukari didn’t think she was lonely. That was until someone entered her life.

It was a normal day (despite the dark scenery that didn’t change colour around them, it was daytime) when something different happened.

The coldest part of the moon was the darkside where Yukari’s species resided. With her own pet Moon Bun named Nix, she decided to go hang out on the brighter half of the moon where less Rabbits hanged out. Whenever someone would ask her, Yukari would always respond that the other side was much more quiet and gave her space.

So she shouldn't have been surprised to not hear anyone watching the meteor and comet migration shower heading East that was occurring at the moment.

Yukari smiled, as she stroked Nix's long ears as they watched the shower zooming past. But then something happened. It was so small that it almost did catch her eye. But it did.

Near the lower part of the meteor shower was a stray comet zooming South. Towards the Earth.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched the comet. It was much smaller than most of the comets zooming past. Perhaps it was a child. It wasn’t uncommon for a few comets to go astray during migration season. But this one was a child. Who knew what dangers they could crash upon without an older figure.

Quickly, Yukari shook off one of her bracelets and handed it to a gray Moon Bun. “Take this to my parents, please. They will understand my message.” The bunny nodded before grabbing the bracelet with its ear, hopping long distances.

Scooping Nix gently into her arms, Yukari asked the rabbit, “Are you ready, Nix?”

The black bunny gave a sniff of affirmation. With a deep breath, Yukari murmured, “Goodbye moon.” And with that, with all the strength her body held, she pushed herself off and jumped off the moon.

☆.･.･:★:･.･.☆

The first few things Kizuna Akari immediately noticed when she first opened her eyes was that it was very dark outside. Was she still in space? No, that couldn't be right… The dust didn’t smell familiar in the slightest, so she definitely wasn’t on Mars or a moon. And she wasn’t floating, so that’s another thing. Looking around, she realized that she was lying face forward in a giant, dirt hole. Did she make this? Her face flushed at the thought.

The second thing that hit her was that she wasn’t with her band. All former embarrassment disappeared and she was about to stand up in a panic when Akari heard footsteps. Lifting her head up, she saw a tall girl with long, purple sideburns tied in hair ties and a black rabbit hopping with every step the girl took. Were they walking towards her?

As soon as they were a few feet apart, the girl stood and looked down at Akari. For a while, Akari and the girl simply stared at one another. Then Akari’s gaze moved down towards the rabbit, which was blinking at her. The Comet recognized the rabbit was a Moon Bun when her band settled on a moon near the Earth for a while. That must mean that the girl was a Moon Rabbit. And if this girl was a Moon Rabbit, that must mean Akari’s on Earth.

Akari’s eyes widened at the thought. Earth was so much further away from Pluto. And there were rumors that once a comet lands by itself away from the band during migration season, they’ll never be able to migrate again.

There was a coughing sound and that’s when Akari remembered that the girl was still there. Maybe this girl could help Akari. But wait… if the girl  _ was  _ a Moon Rabbit, then they would have trouble communicating due to language barriers.

Then the Moon Rabbit cleared her throat. “My name is Yuzuki Yukari. You are?” Was all she said before looking at Akari.

Smart idea. So this girl, Yukari (was that her first name?), was speaking a basic language all children are taught at a young age. Akari was still learning, but she knew enough words to hold a small conversation. She cleared her throat. 

“Hello, Yuzuki-neya.” Akari had to be respectful after all. And that was the proper honorific when addressing someone appearing older than you, specifically for females. “My name is Kizuna Akari. Who is Moon Bunny?” She asked, looking at the rabbit, which was sniffing her sleeve curiously.

“Bunny?” Yuzuki-neya pointed at the Moon Bun. “That is Nix. Nix is my friend.” Looking at Akari, Yukari-neya held out her hands towards her.

Curiously, Akari took it with caution and let out a surprised “Woah!” then giggled as she was lifted up from the ground to her feet. Letting go of Yuzuki-neya’s hands, the Comet looked down at her dress before wiping off any dirt visible. Then she looked up at the sky. “Home?” Akari pointed.

Yuzuki-neya looked at the Moon Bun as if asking a silent question. It shook its head. She shook her head solemnly when she looked at Akari. “Not yet. Too early.”

Akari felt herself deflate when she heard those words and looked at the dirt. “No home. No family.”

“No.” Yuzuki-neya suddenly said. The Comet lifted up her head, confused.

The Moon Rabbit shook her head at those words. “If you do not mind, I will become your family. I will protect you until we can go home.” She smiled down at the Comet with genuine kindness.

Akari’s breath hitched and without realizing it, flung herself at the older girl’s, arms wrapping around Yuzuki-neya tightly. “Th-thank you!” She sobbed into the Moon Rabbit. “Thank you, Yuzuki-neya!”

Considering how quiet Yuzuki-neya has been, Akari almost thought she had made the older uncomfortable but when the Moon Rabbit slowly wrapped her arms around the younger, she felt herself relax a little.

They weren’t actual family, but for now, they will be each others. Oh, and Nix as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since planets are different from Earth, there has to be a completely different language that means stuff, right? And how they learn to speak Earth languages, I'll get to that later in a different story.  
> Also, I looked up if “neya” was actually a word, and according to Google, it means “butterfly” and it’s also a town in Russia.
> 
> P.S. Does this count as Yukari technically kidnapping Akari considering Yukari just walked up to Akari, or does it not apply here if Akari consents to it?


	6. guardian angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a guardian angel sees only good in someone, they will reveal themselves to only them. Only kind people were capable of meeting guardian angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while everyone. I haven't been focusing on this series for a while due to wanting to focus on other one-shots. And I had a Christmas chapter for here, but I unfortunately couldn't finish it in time.
> 
> There are lots characters here, but they are mainly minor characters. Haruno Sora and Ring Suzune are main focuses in the story. Hope you guys enjoy! Also, Hime and Mikoto both use they/them pronouns, but if they meet new people, Hime's fine with she/her and Mikoto with he/him.

Sora smiled as she looked around her relatively peaceful living room. Today she was babysitting the Meika twins Hime and Mikoto, who were plum demons, 00001 Rana, an android, and Lui Hibiki, a human. A little later today at four o’clock, after all the children leave, Una Otomachi, an eel hybrid, would be coming over for her tutoring lessons while Sora simultaneously did her own homework.

Today was one of the rare days where babysitting was a calm day. Hime was playing with a few dolls they had brought over while Mikoto and Lui were attempting to complete a kid puzzle together. Rana sat by herself on the couch watching a TV show.

“Hey.” A sudden voice whispered loudly into Sora’s ear causing the blonde girl to yelp in surprise.

“Huh?” Turning around, Sora blinked in surprise at the sight of a blue-haired, twin-tailed girl with large, white feathery wings. “W-who are you?”

“Sora?” A soft voice asked curiously. Looking down, Sora smiled at the sight of Hime looking up at her curiously. “Who are you talking to?”

Quick to compose herself, the older girl suggested, “Uh- no one, Hime. Why don’t you watch TV with Rana?” She pointed at the couch where the pink-haired android was staring at the TV, immersed.

“Okie.” The pink-haired child agreed easily, bounding their way over to where Rana looked over with a smile and patted an empty spot next to her.

With a sigh, Sora turned back to the winged girl smiling at her. “Let’s take this somewhere else.” She suggested, to which the girl nodded, following Sora to the hallway. Glancing into the living room and seeing all the children currently occupied, she turned her attention back to the girl. “Who are you and what are you doing here?”

The girl giggled sheepishly. “Sorry about that. My name’s Ring Suzune, and I’m Lui Hibiki’s Guardian Angel!” She brightened up at her own title.

Meanwhile, Sora was slowly analyzing the angel. She had studied about angels and the different subspecies before. After all, she was an angel-demon hybrid herself. She knew two angel-demon hybrid twins who went to her high school. She heard of a kind Chinese angel and a Cupid, the latter being more rare. They were all freshmen though so she didn’t really interact with them.

But Sora has yet to see a Guardian Angel. They were rare, only showing themselves to people they see good in and never to the person they chose to watch over.

With a smile, Sora said, “It’s wonderful to meet you Ring. I’m Sora Haruno.”

“Great to meet you, Sora.” Ring grinned, tilting her head a little. “You’re an angel too, right?”

“Yes, I am.” The blonde smiled brightly. “And you're my age too, yes? Seventeen?”

“Yeah.” The shorter girl’s smile widened, so wide, Sora was surprised that the angel’s cheeks weren’t hurting by now. “Oh, before I forget, I’ve just been wanting to tell you that I’m so happy on how you’ve helped Lui with school and everything. You’re one of the few people who have patience with him.”

They both knew what the angel was referring to. Lui was born mute. Leaving him unable to speak, at least verbally. This caused him to be a major target for kids his age to bully.

Pushing her glasses up a little, Sora blushed a little at the compliment, but nodded nevertheless. “It’s the least I could do. He’s only a child after all.”

“He practically sees you as an older sister figure.” Ring gave a sigh although she was beaming with joy. “Not that he would ever admit it outloud.”

Just as the blonde was about to speak up again, soft footsteps were heard and Lui approached her. With a handheld whiteboard, in bold red words read, “Sora can I have a snack please?”

“Oh, sure.” The angel-demon hybrid nodded. Remembering that the other angel was standing next to her, she looked in the direction only to realize that Ring was gone. Her mouth formed into a small “o” shape when she felt a tug at her dress.

On Lui’s board read, “Is something wrong?”   
  
Shaking her head with a fond smile, Sora assured the little boy out of the hallway and towards the pantry. “No, it’s alright. Sorry, I spaced out a little. Here, let’s go get your snack. What do you want?” However, in the back of her mind, Sora wondered if she would ever see Ring again.


	7. fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bystanders don’t do anything but influence someone’s behavior. Someone had to stand up against the odds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Kobayashi Matcha, Unnamed werewolf OC  
> Minor: Masaoka Azuki
> 
> Starting the new year off with violence I see. I actually wrote this based off of a roleplay with one of my characters before realizing this could work as an actual chapter so I replaced everyone. I don't like using actual Vocaloids as bullying characters cause it makes me feel like I hate them, which I don't. That being said, if you're into violence, read right ahead. If not, until I post the next chapter, skip right ahead!

Matcha’s eyes widened as she was suddenly raised into the air by her collar, causing her to gasp for air. She didn’t make any protests however, and glared as best as she could from the person above.

They had a bleeding nose, one that Matcha had oh so kindly given, fresh, red blood running down their face and dripping off their chin.

If she had the strength to, the girl would roll her eyes at the crowd watching ever so silently. Why were they just standing there? Was no one going to stop them or at least call a teacher to interfere?

‘Pathetic.’ She cursed at them angrily. ‘Absolutely pathetic. Everyone is a bystander. No one here is willing to get their hands dirty.’

At least Azuki had run off to find a teacher. She knew her best friend was trying to find someone to help, probably rambling a little too hard and crying in her panic.

Matcha wasn’t naive, far from it actually. She had  _ tried _ asking people respectfully to stop hurting others, but when no one listened until she got a teacher and was called a tattletale. The final straw was when a werewolf, practically twice her height, was bullying Azuki. When Matcha had demanded that they left her alone, they only sneered at her, saying “What’s a little girl like you going to do?”

To everyone’s shock, including her own, she had punched the student square in the eye. The entire hallway became so silent that you could hear a pin drop. The werewolf just stared at her almost in a comedic surprise. Turning physically away from Azuki, they stomped closer towards Matcha, leaning in really close.

“What. The. F*ck. Did. You. Just. Do?” They growled loudly enough for everyone to hear.

She remembers her first fight. It was in her freshman year and it was full of punching, kicking, bleeding, and crying from her end. The fight was only finished when a teacher finally interfered and Matcha and the person both ended up in detention to explain themselves. That was the first time Matcha had ever gotten in trouble with a teacher.

It’s been almost two years now since this started happening. She would’ve thought they’ve learned by now if they weren’t for the fact that they were such a stubborn piece of ass. This happens at least once every two to three weeks. Thank goodness that they’ve yet to have classes together or else… unfortunate events would happen.

And here they were now. Matcha choking for air, the werewolf with a bleeding nose.

They glared with displeasure at the girl they were holding in the air from her uniform collar, causing her to gasp for air. “Well, b!tch? What do you have to say for yourself?”

Despite herself not being able to breathe properly and the sensation of her nose about to bleed, Matcha only sneered at their face. She managed to rasp out, “Pe- people like you a- are miserable and- and only seek comfort in hur- hurting others…” 

Everyone surrounding them gasped and whispers started growing.

“You little-” They growled under their breath, raising a fist to punch her in the eye.

The girl only huffed out a laugh before swinging her legs and kicking them in the stomach. The fight escalated from there.


End file.
